Book 10 - Chapter 18: Decision-edited
Ch 18 Luurat, the High Lord of the Tomradi noticed the sudden confusion among the Hordes and host of beasts. Crimsor’s demonic troops, no longer focused on Luurat . The Yellow Wizard who wiped the sky clean of Battle Discs had disappeared. The remaining Yellow Robes acted confused, and then everything stopped. All creation paused for an immeasurable moment. It was like a primeval shout, louder than thunder reaching every mind and entity, the Dark One had resurrected and was whole once more. Far beyond., the consciousness of Creation herself felt the demise of her champion, Lord Lumis was no more. She, like no other entity would be the focus of vengeance eternal. She pleaded and begged with the One Behind it All. But all she heard was the response. “It is done, His is the Judgement alone.” Luurat, the leader of the Tomradi was not an entity, but he too felt the sudden shift of power and control. Whatever had guarded Avondur was gone. The Seven Circles lost all their control and reason to exist. He saw troops emerge from the old Estrella compound with a clear indication to join a raging battle in the east. He raised his arms. ”Attack all that lives. Render it under Tomradi control or render it dead.” His command not only unleashed the thousands of Tomradi that had already reached the surface but also legions waiting in Battle discs, now advancing once more. --“”— Stahl and his small band of powerful individuals had withstood the onslaught of thousands of powerful Netherworld denizens, but for every thousand slain, a thousand more appeared. The Eternal Warrior was at the end of his battle suits resources. He had been in situations like this before, but never had he fought alongside the Narth Supreme or his beloved wife who had transformed into her demonic form. Most surprised was he of Egill, the Neo Viking. The man somehow transformed into a bulky, muscle-bound Viking warrior lord, fighting like a berserker, cutting demons with his sword like they were made of paper. Alegar his Saresii friend also was no longer human but had taken the shape of a gray cat-like creature tearing into the enemy with bestial ferocity. Luci the daughter of Lucifer fought with all she had. Despite all this, he knew they could not hold for much longer. A weak voice in him told him to retreat. Pass through the Nexus point behind. Just as he considered it, the Nexus point flashed white with the transition energies of active transspatial passages. A huge spider appeared with not one but four QNP TKUs, followed by a giant of a man holding a landing tank cannon, pouring withering fire into the rows of Demons. The transitions did not stop. A Dai advanced and demonstrated to the Universe why his kind was known to be the most dangerous fighters of them all. His speed was inhuman and his blades cut a swath of gore into the rows of advancing enemies. A fist forming out of rubble swathing hundred at once. The very ground shook as Petharian and Y’All appeared. Elfi, the Princess, in a battle suit crouched next to the Eternal Warrior and handed him fresh energy cells, while she precision sniped two of the enemy hordes, now suddenly reinforced by Tomradi warriors. ”Commander Roghor thought you might need a bit of support. Sir.” He gave her a thankful look and shoved a new cell in his QNP. ”I think 'stay and wait' is a useless command to the crew of the Tigershark.” She grinned behind her helmet. ”You weren’t specific as to where we supposed to wait.” The Nexus point kept flashing. And more of the Tigershark crew appeared. Even in over 3000 years, the Eternal Warrior never saw such a cohesive and deadly fighting force. The Tomradi, now in the majority, brought heavy ground assault equipment. After a short pause of inactivity, the Nexus Point flashed again. The individuals appearing were known as Steel’s Gauntlet. Handpicked by Stahl, these Marines gave the Tomradi a taste of war they never faced before. Chief Redhorse, Gunnery Sergeant of Steel’s Gauntlet crouched on Stahl’s other side. ”Sorry Sir, could not stay away and let you have all the fun alone.” “Chief, good to see you, Do you think we can establish a defense parameter. I need some room to understand what we need to do next.” “I brought an entire regiment of Cerbs, Sir.” Out of all this Alice, the girl reappeared. Holding a sword engulfed in Black Flames in her right and the severed head of a demon in her left. she addressed the Tomradi and the demons alike. “SATA is no more, my father will close all the rifts and tears, destroy old entities. I am indeed the WEAPON. I was conceived to slay what can not be slain. I have recognized my father and he has given me Dark Blade to carry out vengeance. Tomradi, you want war. War you shall have.” --“”— The now nearly omnipotent being turned and crossed his arms. ”Scores of entities tremble as they witnessed and felt my awakening, yet there is a certain Genolax who has no reservation calling the Dark One, stoopiz. Mr. Meeze I am all-knowing and yet I want to hear why you think I am stupid.” “You are not the Captinz. You act like all mighty and powerful, but Meeze findz a way to make you show us where you put our Captinz.” “You know who I am, you, like all that exists, know what I am and yet, you ignore the most primeval fear on your captain’s behalf. In so doing you made me proud to share this Omniverse with you. I am now in contact with Erica, and some time might pass for you but rest assured you see her again. “ “You still think, Meeze is the stoopiz. You say this big thingz and think I believe you?” It was certainly the first time anyone or anything made the Dark One chuckle with amusement. “I guess I can’t put a fast one on you, as a Terran would say. Come then, Mr. Meeze and also you Tyron. I am certain she will be glad to see both of you.” --“”— The corpulent woman spoke about the Armies of the worlds having assembled on a plane outside a city called Sandakaar. Most of the names and groups she mentioned meant nothing to me. I knew I was on a planet named Avondur, and this was the place my dark side internal brother wanted to come. I remembered meeting Stahl, General Lichfangh, Admiral Lydaa and among a few others, beloved Egill. But this where my memories ended and I found myself here. I knew I no longer shared my mind. I was confused, didn’t know what to do or where to go. These self-proclaimed angels were friendly enough after an initial rough misunderstanding of sorts, my initial situation had improved. I was wearing clothing and had received a meal of tasteless bread and stew of something I only could describe as bland. Compared to this, the seaweed and flicker soup of Helga Sorenson was an explosion of flavor; and she was known to skip the salt and stretching things with water. I did not complain, it was reasonably hot and given freely. What bugged me to the core and did not ease my inner clouds of steaming rage. I hosted the mind of that cursed so-called brother of mine. I did what he wanted, and that is how he repaid me? What in Odin’d name did I have to do with Avondur? For all I knew, Roghor had gotten new orders and my Tigershsrk had lifted off… While I was sitting there, a sudden feeling of completion and euphoria engulfed me. It was like a lake of Black Flames, nothing could have prepared me, it was all-encompassing. I knew then my shadowy brother was indeed a god. For the shortest moment, I shared his omnipotence. For that brief moment, I was aware of every molecule, every being and every word ever spoken or thought. This moment was so beyond me as a Flickerfish was to a Tyranno.” The voice that had always filled my inside was now clearly coming from a new source. “You dirty rotten piece of Nubhir Poop. I did what you asked me to do. Why punish me like that? “Sister, when I united with my body, we switched places. It sent you to the realm of the Judge, while it placed me into the Prime Universe. I was not yet aware of everything or your fate.” “I don't care. You know I would have searched for you, all you cared about was your body and reaching that last token. “I did not know what happened to you and the last step was indeed of paramount importance. That you regained consciousness and fought your way out of my realm is clear evidence that you are indeed my sister and more than a mere mortal.” “You shared my mind for all this time and still you don’t know me. I give a Fangsnapper’s arse about powers and all that meta crap. I learned who I am. Erica Olafson, daughter of Nilfeheim Captain of the USS Tigershark and her crew.” “I know sister, I know. I have two of our friends right here. One of which had no problem calling me stoopiz.” “Meeze!” “Yes, Meeze.To the world just another Genolax, to me the most loyal soul. And he is but one, in this my sister you are the richest being in the Universe. From XO Har-Hi to the lowest deckhand they are dedicated to you. “So, what’s next?” “We will go our separate ways, but you will always be connected to me. Let us not appear together Sister. Let us separate and see what is yours and what is mine. Let us also determine what will remain ours indeed.” Meeze appeared out of thin air, while a gray form immediately turned black and flowed around me. Tyron was just a piece of advanced technology, yet I could feel his deep love like a cocoon around me. His artificial voice cracked uncharacteristically. ”Captain, I missed you so very much.” I didn’t know why my eyes felt wet as I choked, "I missed you, Tyron.” “I brought your .45 and your knife.” Meeze wiggled close while looking around. ”So this where stoopiz dumped you off?” Without any reservation, he fished a meat cube out of the bowl of stew before me. “Noz so bad, neez the Strawberriez.” I reacted quite un-captain like as I scooped the ugly worm into my arms. “Thank you, Meeze. I know what you did.” “Pffz, you diz the same for Meeze. Now quiz huggings me, looks stoopiz.’ He did not fight the embrace though and pressed his head against my cheek. ”Meeze is glad to have the Captinz back.” I stopped hugging and he said. ”Maybe a lizze biz longer.” Mother Kalhia and several of her troops rushed in the cave-like small room, they had given me. “The Ice Breath demons and their masters have found our hideout, they followed Luri as she came with her message fro Sandakaar.” I got up, pulled the TKU and my .45. ”Let’s not flee!“ --“”— Rex Schwartz had lost two-thirds of his troops, just trying to reach that distant mountain range to the east, where he knew Shea and the rest were fighting. Luc fought right next to him, the Netherworld lord and the resurrected Invictus had dought like demons let loose, cutting a deep swath into the seemingly endless numbers of now almost exclusively Tomradi warriors. Balthazaar the Seenian Sentmac disregarded any personal safety and fought to keep his master's back protected. Less than a mile to go, Rex suddenly noticed the Tomradi coming from the other direction. They were fleeing! Moments later he noticed the sleek shape of a Cerberus XI appear from behind a ridge of glowing rock. All four weapon arms releasing QNP pulse after the other, while the MAS cannons poured accelerated plutonium into the vast numbers of Tomradi. The machine was joined by a Union Marine in full destroyer suit, in an unusual dark red color scheme. Rex recognized the old yellow stenciled logo of Anchor, Globe and Eagle and the letters USMC across the right shoulder armor. The marine just splitting a Tomradi with a grinding chain sword was the Union's most famous immortal, Richard Stahl. Still a good mile in the distant, the odds stacked against him, by overwhelming numbers, a Tomradi victory was no longer certain. Suddenly there was an odd calm, all battle noise had subsided. The combatants moved as if in slow motion. A deeply shrouded being appeared next to Rex, and he knew who it was. ”Dark One.” “One needs no labels or designation, little mortal, but you know what I am and I know you.” “What will you do?” “Luc’s and many other entities' way has ended. They will not linger on and I will repair the fabric of space. You, Rex Schwartz I know and the terrible schemes you spin. Yet you have a role to play and perhaps you will become an entity of this new reality in a far distant future. I will let you exist. I will not easily interfere with this new reality, but know this"... The Dark One pointed towards Stahl. ”I respect this man beyond any other. If Richard Stahl commands to wipe all that is ISS and all that is Schwartz from existence, I will not hesitate. Go back Rex, play your games of manipulation. Know this, the Dark One is many things, and limited by nothing but part of me will always be a Union Citizen.” The battlefield faded and Rex Schwartz found himself naked kneeling in the dust of N’Ger, a few meters distant from the shuttle he had used. Confused he came to his feet, his legs moist from urine. He was still shaking with fear as he had come face to face with the Antiforce of creation. It took a few moments before he realized the rough-looking group of individuals approaching him. Men and beings armed with shocker prods, nets, clubs, and blasters. Scavengers no doubt, and out to make a small profit catching a slave. --“”— Luc also noticed the sudden calm around him. His demon troops, the enemy and everything no longer produced any sound. The man he knew as Invictus had disappeared. In his place a shrouded figure. “You!” “Indeed, Luc it is I. The reign and influence of Netherworlds ends now. Baal, Sata, Belzebub, and all the others will be destroyed, realms collapsed and the order restored.” “We all knew this day would come, yet against all convention, we ignored and forgot, have mercy. I am the father of Shea.” “I am the Dark One, Luc. Mercy does not come easy to me, but I gift you the mercy of oblivion, while the other ilk will suffer in the Realm of the Judge. “ Luc the demon lord withered away into insubstantial dust while his realm collapsed. The Dark One watched the last traces of dust dissipate. “Let your legacy return to the myths and stories of people. The age of Old entities has ended.” --“”— The Guardian of the Rifts stepped into the way of the young woman. While she appeared perfectly human, the form-fitting hooded dress, revealing much of her lower face also appeared just like a mere garment. She was of petite stature, making the long sword she carried look even bigger than it already was. That the strange black flames engulfing the blade blazed past the fists was a clear indication she was anything but a mere human. The Guardian of the Rifts was not all too impressed however, many strange beings had come through the rifts before. “I do not recognize you, woman. The rifts are denied to you.” “Nothing is denied to the Daughter of the Dark One. I will follow Sata and carry my revenge to his realm before I eradicate Crimsor and the Red Knights.” The guardian raised his spear and brandished his mighty dagger, this was the last thing the eon old entity and sentinel of the rifts did, the young woman swung her blade and shattered, spear, dagger and the crystal-encrusted skeleton. --“”— Crimsor had retreated behind the walls of his citadel. His warriors and minions had barricaded every single gate. Gates meant to withstand the onslaught of demons and Tomradi alike. Everything whispered of the return of the Dark One, the event he and the circles had prepared for since times began, and yet now that it happened he knew not what to do. His master Sata had fallen silent, no matter what he tried. He was unable to open a passage to the Realm of the Evil One. One of the gates shattered into pieces and the severed head of Sata rolled over the polished floor, right before his feet. A young woman with a sword engulfed in black flames followed with a slow measured pace. With a gesture of her hand, she tore loose a column of stone and used it to smash scores of his fighters, fighters who did not resist but recoil from her. “Crimsor, you caused much pain and sorrow to my mother. Your scheme to make me the WEAPON succeeded. My mother found the exiled essence of the Dark One in the realm of realms, the realm of the Urd. I am the daughter of the Dark One and I am indeed the WEAPON. Sata and his realm are destroyed. You Crimsor, will now enter the realm of the Judge and receive torment and punishment.” “Join me, WEAPON. Fulfill your destiny and rule instead of your father. “The Dark One has risen, nothing can harm my father. He, through his journey among mortals, has accepted new ways. Now Crimsor, learn the meaning of vengeance.” --“”— The place could not be described in human terms. It appeared to most as a plane of smooth glass-like, refraction free, surface that extended in all directions. Above the entire universe as if seen from a great distance. The same reflective in the mirror view below. This was the plane of eternity and it was here the Voice of the Rule could be heard. Upon this surface stood a shrouded being. In all this, a man with a red destroyer suit appeared. Confused at first, but calming down instantly and straightening out in a stance of confidence. His voice was dry as he spoke. “Many years ago, on a planet called Earth, a simple Marine lieutenant was called away from a battlefield and came face to face with a being calling itself the Guardian. Now I have been removed from a battle and face a shrouded man, I am certain is neither the Guardian nor a Narth. You are the Dark One, am I right? To prepare humankind for your arrival was the reason I was made immortal. My task is now fulfilled?” “Yes, Richard, I am the Dark One, but of all who were called to prepare for my arrival, your purpose has changed much. Richard, you became the embodiment of all that is honorable and noteworthy in humankind. You became a role-model and beacon of hope to many. You became an important guide for me. Of all that exists, you earned my undying respect and with this my affection." A new voice thundered from everywhere and made Richard’s back hair stand on its end. “You have been restored. Crea has unmade herself in fear of you. Now all creation pauses so the Decision can be made." “The Third-way shall be the foundation of the New Rule. Let it be restored.” Richard Stahl knew he just witnessed perhaps the most important event in the Omniverse, his mind was unable to grasp the significance, but every fiber of his being knew the Rule had been restored with a new foundation and reality as he knew it would go on. A warm voice filled his very consciousness. “Richard, of all that exists. The Dark One respects you and will do whatever you ask. In this extension, your power is truly infinite. I am the One Behind it all and you have been chosen. The respect and affection the Dark One has for you elevate you above all. Wield this responsibility wisely.” “Why me? I am just a simple Marine from Pre Astro Earth. I don’t understand any of this.” “Your mind does not, your spirit does. All that is rests in your hands. Your mind will forget much what occurred here, Your spirit will know till you reached the end of your journey.” Category:Edited by Renaud